Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible display device having a bending area.
Description of the Related Technology
Since an organic light emitting diode display with a self-luminous characteristic does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics, such as, for example, low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
A typical organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, a thin film transistor formed on the substrate, an organic light emitting diode, light emission of which is controlled by the thin film transistor, and a plurality of insulating layers disposed between electrodes that form the thin film transistor. Recently, a flexible organic light emitting diode display that includes a flexible substrate and in which a bending area is formed, has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.